Dein Vater
by JaceSterne
Summary: The Angel War has ended, at least for the time being. In the early months of 2016, Misato's slightly dysfunctional family is enjoying a respite from the constant on-call status of the last year. However, a new crisis arrives, driving her two charges together. What will happen? Read and find out! Based on Lord Talon's "Father"
1. Chapter 1 - Broken Peace

The sun was lazily cresting over the peaks that surrounded NERV's fortress city to signal yet another dawn in the few months since the last angel attack. And just like a slumbering dragon, the towers of Tokyo-3 began to rise up to meet these warm, welcoming rays. However, in one small, unassuming corner apartment, a certain red-headed young woman was adamantly resisting the world's call to awaken.

The great Asuka Langley Soryu had, once again, suffered from a nightmare-induced lack of sleep. The same dream had haunted her for the past few weeks. It would start out sweetly enough, happily chatting away with, and teasing, her knight in shining armor. Her words, and his, barely audible over the drone of some background music. Eventually, the teasing would turn to touching. As the music was drowned about by more cheers and shouts, the two made their way to a quieter room where the chatting could turn to cuddling.

And that was where the dream would start to sour. Once they were alone, her 'knight' would start to show his true tarnished colors. Waves of nausea would begin to wash over Asuka as she tried to scream. But, for some reason, she just couldn't find her voice. If there was anything in this nightmare to be thankful for, it was the fact that she would always wake up then, drenched in a cold sweat. But the ill feeling remained. In a flash, her covers were thrown aside as she made a beeline to the small bathroom she shared with her two roommates.

BLEAGH!

**Chapter 1**

_Broken Peace_

"That's the fourth time this week," mumbled Shinji to himself as he quietly worked on preparing breakfast. The sound of running water started to creep towards his ears, probably from Asuka starting to run a bath.

"Aww… Is my little Shin-chan worrying about Asuka?" teased a disheveled major as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mi… Misato!" yelped out Shinji as the spatula he had been using fell from his hand and dinked against the kitchen floor. Though she couldn't see from where she was standing, Misato was certain that her male charge's face had turned a shade of red earlier close to the Second Children's plug suit. "A… Aren't you worried too? At this rate, she'll miss the whole week of school."

"YEEEAAHH!" Misato yelled, completing her morning ritual of beer chugging. "That hit the spot. Sorry, Shinji. What were you saying?"

Shinji just blinked, blindingly staring at his guardian for a moment. To say he was shocked that she was so callously disregard Asuka's well-being would be an understatement. Though, he wasn't sure why he was ever surprised about it at this point. "Aren't you worried too?" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah." She pulled out her phone. "Look, I'll call Rits and see if she can't work in a check-up for her or something."

"Thanks" Shinji said softly as he set the table. But then, no sooner has the major made the small request of her old friend, all hell started to break loose.

"MISATO! YOU KNOW MAYA AND I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF REFORMATTING CASPER! I do NOT have the time to diagnose some simple STOMACH FLU!" –CLICK–

Misato, holding her phone as far from her ear as humanly possible, let out a sigh. "Jeez. You could have just said no, Rits. Looks like we'll have to be going to one of the off-site doctors."

"No!" Both Shinji and Misato quickly looked over to the doorway, where a very grouchy Asuka stood firm with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm not going to see a doctor. I don't need one." But, the lack of color in her face, as well as the slight wobble in her stance, told a very different story.

"Asuka, please, be reasonable."

"REASONABLE?! Tell me, Third. What, exactly, is reasonable about coming out of your bath to hear your roommates plotting to send you away to a doctor without your consent?"

Shinji tried to hold her glare, or at least thought about it. Ultimately, however, his eyes dropped to glance at his shoes. "I… I'm sorry."

"Wow. Good job, baka. For once, you actually used that phrase correctly!"

"ASUKA!" Both pilots jumped ever so slightly as Misato decided to put an end to their bickering now, before it got too out of hand. "Until the Commander" –Shinji flinched slightly at the mention of his father- "tells us that the last Angel has been defeated, your health is a matter of strategic concern. You will be going to get a check-up, no questions asked."

"But, I'm perfectly hea-"

"I said no questions asked, Asuka. Understand?"

"Y… Yes ma'am," the red-head acquiesced.

"Good. Shinji, I'll let the school know you're both out for the day and set up that appointment. Will you see Asuka there?"

Shinji just nodded.

"Alright then. Let's eat before our food gets cold!" called out a cheerful major. Asuka, however, turned green and ran straight back to the bathroom.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Shinji calmly sat alone in the waiting room at the office. Misato had received an urgent call after breakfast, so she had dropped the pair off on her way to a meeting. Having no idea how late it would run, she'd told them it would probably be best if they made their own way home afterwards, to which Shinji nodded and Asuka fumed.

"Kaji wouldn't have made me walk home," Asuka grumbled.

"Well, Kaji isn't here now, is he?" Misato snapped back, her voice so heavily laced with pain that no one had dared to speak for the remainder of the ride. It had been months since the three of them listened to that heart-breaking voice mail, with Shinji making it a point to water the melon patch as often as he was able. It was the least he could do for someone that had been almost like a father to him.

Shinji just shook his head. This was not the time to be dwelling on those things, as much as he wished to. Asuka was ill, and at least some part of him was keeping his mind focused on that fact alone. Looking up at the clock, he couldn't help but wonder what was taking the doctor's so long. She'd been back there for over an hour now. And then, he heard it…

"WWHHAAAATT?!"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

The poor doctor's ears were still ringing from being at ground zero of Asuka's scream. "Ms. Soryu, I cross-checked the test myself. I can assure you, there is no doubt. You are pregnant."

Asuka's voice started to break and stutter. "B… B… But… How?! When?!"

The doctor gently rubbed his temples with two fingers. "I would imagine your parents were kind enough to explain to you the technicalities of this matter." Asuka started to tense at the track he was taking. "Seeing as how it seems clear that you understand at least some of the –"

"No, dumkopf! I want to know how, since I never even recall having…" the fiery German's anger subsided as quickly as it came as her cheeks began to match her hair in color.

"Oh!" Revelation hit the doctor like a ton of bricks. "Oh, Ms. Soryu, my apologies. It was not proper of me to assume. I just figured, what with your boyfriend outside –"

"Ugh! He is NOT my boyfriend. And even if he was, that pervert wouldn't have the spine to… to…" She was trying desperately to hold on to her anger. It was a far more comforting feeling that the shame that kept washing over her whenever she thought about what happened.

"Asuka, what's wrong?!" asked Shinji, suddenly appearing in the doorway with a look of worry upon his face. Big mistake. He had just enough time to think that to himself before dodging the medical clipboard that was thrown at his face.

"PERVERT!" Asuka screamed, though without its usual strength. She'd used up the last of the rage that kept her walls up in that outburst. Almost in slow motion, her face fell into her hands and, on one of the very few occasions in her life, Asuka cried.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked again, torn between running away and comforting his compatriot. The urge to run almost won out. But then, between sobs, she managed to say two heavy words.

"I'm pregnant."

Shinji's mind began to swim as the whole room seemed to summersault on him. Before he had an idea what was happening, Shinji Ikari passed out.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"I can't say I was expecting to see you again this soon, Ikari-kun."

Shinji blinked, looking around at the unfamiliar environment he was in. That voice sounded so familiar, but every fiber of his being said he shouldn't be hearing it. Not in this life at least. Looking in the direction of the voice, his jaw drops. "K..Kaworu? B… But, you're dead. I killed out…"

Kaworu's red eyes glinted as his trusty smile crossed his lips. "Yes, yes you did Shinji. And again, thank you for that. If you hadn't, I couldn't be here for you now."

"You don't mean… I'm dead? But, the last thing I remember was… Oh god… Asuka killed me?"

Kaworu just laughed as his dearest friend tried to process the information he was given. "No, no. Nothing like that, Ikari-kun. You simply passed out. You're only unconscious, I assure you. You will live." A sigh of relief passed from Shinji's lips. "I only have a short time, my friend. You will likely be coming around very soon, and then I have no idea when we will be able to speak again. So, Ikari-kun. What are you going to do?"

"M.. Me?"

"You're the only Ikari that I can _see_," Kaworu said with a knowing chuckle. "What are you going to do about Miss Soryu?"

"There's nothing I can do, Kaworu. She'll want nothing to do with me. And even if I try, she'll just push me away."

The former angel jumped up, almost floating over to Shinji before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Consider this divine intervention, Ikari-kun. Or, perhaps, a thank you gift for doing what was right, even when it was the hardest thing for you to do. Miss Soryu needs someone, now more than ever. Will you be that someone?"

"But she'll just say..."

"Ikari-kun," Kaworu said with a heavy heart, "don't listen to what she says, listen to what she's saying. Please trust me, she needs all the friends she can get right now."

"_SHINJI?!"_

Shinji just noded. "O… OK, Kaworu. I'll try."

"Good. And not a moment too soon!" Kaworu started to fade away. "I hope we can meet again someday, Ikari-kun. I'm sure you'll have plenty to share." With a laugh, the former angel disappeared.

_ "SHINJI?!"_

"I'm proud of you, Shinji."

The new voice made Shinji jump, searching the disappearing landscape of his mind's eye for its owner. It sounded so familiar, but he wasn't quite sure who. By the time he realized who to look for, it was too late.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"M… Mother?"

"No, idiot. It's me!" A clearly miffed red-head snapped out as Shinji started to come around. "I could understand you calling Rei that, but…"

"I'm sorry, Asuka."

She looked ready to slap him for the apology, but what he did next was so unexpected, her mind was left spinning out of gear. Even before her name finished leaving his lips, he was sitting up and wrapping her in a hug.

"Let's go home, shall we? I'd like to get started on a nice German dinner for you."

Breaking the hug, but not before placing a small kiss on her cheek, Shinji got up and calmly started to walk out of the office. The cogs in Asuka's mind made just enough contact for her to nod in approval, before running after him.

"I wonder if he'd be up for being my boyfriend," one of the nurses said with a small chuckle.

"Somehow I doubt that," replied the doctor. "But, in any event, the Commander will not be very pleased with this development…"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> Well then, it looks like I finally got the nerve to break down and do this. I've been telling myself for ages that I wanted to write an Evangelion fan-fic, but I never really had the nerve to do so. But then, I read Lord Talon's Father again and really wanted to see it finished. It was, quite possibly, the first ShinjixAsuka fan-fic I read and part of the key reason why I fell in love with that ship in the first place. So, I figured, what better place to start! Nothing like diving head first into a serious challenge, after all.

Now, as I am sure some of you may have read the original story, I want you to know that I'm not intending to just copy the story verbatim and claim it as my own. Yes, I'm using it as the stepped stone to start, but I'm sure you've already noticed I intend to put my own spin on things. It's been a while since I watched the show (my copy of the DVDs is with my ex-fiancee and I have my doubts that I will be seeing them again any time soon) so I'm trying to do the characterizations based on the combination of old memory and a lot of other fan-fics I've been reading lately. Especially JimmyWolk's The 2nd Try, which I have seem to reread every other month of late.

So please, comment and review away. I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2 - Paradigm Shift

Two hours later, Asuka was sitting in the relative comforts of what had become her home over the course of these past few months. It certainly wasn't the most luxurious of homes, her own bedroom back in her family's residence in Germany was larger than the living room she was currently seated in. However, this small apartment was more of a home to her than that house, the people here more of a family to her that her blood relatives were.

But this… this news had snapped her into a state of shock that was worse than the mental violation of the Fifteenth. Fear gripped tightly at her heart as her breathing threatened to press into the realms of hyperventilation. What if she couldn't pilot anymore? Being an Eva pilot was her life, every bit of her being. If this… condition… prevented her from getting into a plug again, what would she do? What would she go?

Her mind in overdrive, she could feel her withdrawing inwardly. If only she was back in that hospital room, maybe things could be different. Sure, she wouldn't be a pilot. But, she wasn't one now either, was she? At least there, she would be safe. At least in the comforting embrace of a comatose state, she wouldn't have anything to fear.

It was only the fragrant scent of Yebisu and sausage that kept her grounded in this reality. 'No, it's not just that,' her mind reminded her. Barely audible, she could hear a soft humming coming from the kitchen. It was that very same song that had helped pull her out of the coma in the first place. Sure, it was that idiot that was humming it, but at least it was there for her to hear.

And then, what little piece she had managed to find was abruptly shattered as a door slammed shut.

"ASUKA! SHINJI! KITCHEN! NOW!"

**Chapter 2**

_Paradigm Shift_

"HOW?! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Misato… please… It's not what you think," Shinji meekly said from the stovetop. Misato had been rather adamant that her two charges be seating for this tongue lashing, but the realization that he was cooking with _her_ beer changed her mind. He seemed insistent on making this dinner, even almost outright threatened to use more if this batch went to waste. While she had conceded to letting him cook, in part because of how wonderful dinner smelt, his minor defiance had only served to fuel her anger.

"Not what I think?!" Misato's screamed, her face flush with rage. "And just what am I to think, Shinji? I was willing to leave you both alone so often because I thought I could trust you! And now what?" At this point, Pen-pen, hearing his owner's voice and smelling dinner being cooked, stepped out of his refrigerator to see who he could peck for some fish. "How long, you two? How long has it been?!"

"Mi… Misato… Shinji's…"

"Oh, this should be rich! What, Asuka? Shinji's what? Are you going to be saying he's sorry for him now? Or are you going to try and excuse this with some story about how great he is in bed?" At that, a heavy silence filled the apartment as three things happened in very quick succession. First, the normally strong, composed red head got up and ran to her room, tears threatening to burst forth from her eyes. Second, the sound of a metal spoon clanking against the kitchen floor rang out as Shinji's shaking hand was no longer able to hold it. Third, Pen-pen's door hissed shut, the warm-water penguin apparently deciding now was the worst possible time to try to get some fish.

"How could _you_, Major?" asked Shinji. A small amount of venom seemed to slip into his voice, causing Misato to sweat drop. She'd been riding high on her rage since the doctor had passed the information to her, and not once stopped to really think about what was said. She knew her two charges had some repressed feelings for each other, and they were alone together quite a bit. It only made sense that, if Asuka was pregnant, Shinji had to be the father. Or so she thought, but seeing the mix of pain and anger flashing across Shinji's face told her otherwise. "I'm not the father, Misato. Do you really think Asuka would want to be with me?"

Suddenly, the adrenaline that had been fueling the Major left her veins. Half a second later, she felt like a hot air balloon that had its envelope filled with ice water. How could she have been so far off the mark? "Shinji, if you're not…"

Shinji cut her off with a shake of his head. "She wouldn't tell me, Misato. She's hardly even yelled at me since we left the doctor's office, much less tell me much of anything." He let out a sigh as he got a new spoon, the fallen one unceremoniously being tossed into the sink. "Not that I'd have any right to know anyways."

Whatever could pass for a motherly instinct within Misato finally started to kick into full gear, the image of a broken Shinji before her being too much to bear. She stood up, getting ready to try to comfort the young man with a massive hug. 'No, not him. He doesn't need me right now,' she thought to herself. So, instead, she just placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go talk to her, OK?"

As she left down the small hallway to Asuka's room, the faintest of "Thank You"s reached her ears.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Asuka, I'm coming in!"

"Go away, Misato!"

"Not a chance," Misato said calmly as she opening the sliding door to Asuka's room. "We… we need to talk." Asuka's only response was to roll over on her futon, refusing to say anything more to her guardian. "Asuka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone jumping to conclusions like that. I just got it into my head that you both had betrayed my trust and couldn't see anything else."

Misato walked over and sat on the edge of Asuka's futon. She hadn't been sure what she would say when she came into the room. She still wasn't, so she just let the words flow. "I can only imagine how hard this is for you to go through. I know nothing I can do or say will make this any easier for you. But, if you need someone to talk to, I am here. And I promise to try not to jump to conclusions again."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Misato felt her charge tense for a moment from the contact. "Will you tell me who the father is?"

Silence reigned through the room as Misato just sat there, waiting. The minutes passed slowly until Shinji's voice cut through the air, announcing that dinner was ready. At that, Misato gave Asuka a final squeeze of the shoulder, before quietly getting up and walking out of the room.

"I don't know who…"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Shinji went to bed that night on an empty stomach. He'd made dinner specifically for Asuka, so he didn't feel quite right eating it without her. Instead, he let Misato have what she wanted, then packed away the leftovers for another time. After he finished preparing lunch for tomorrow, Misato had insisted that he go back to school tomorrow to at least gather their missed classwork from the past week, he retired to his small room.

He had no idea how long he had lain there, humming along to his SDAT player, when he heard his door slide open. Instinct took over as he paused the music and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that whomever it was would leave when they assumed him to be asleep. That wasn't to be the case, however. He felt the warmth of another body pressed gingerly against his back. Without a second thought, he began to turn around to see who it was.

"Don't," started a soft voice he instantly recognized. "Please, don't turn around."

Shinji did as he was told, settling, albeit uncomfortably, back to back with his roommate. After a few moments of silence, Asuka spoke up again.

"You must think I'm filth." Shinji's breath caught for a second, before he started to turn around once more. "I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Both children lay there in silence, fearful Misato may have heard Asuka's outburst and come barging in any second now. When a few long moments passed and nothing happened, Shinji let out a sad sigh. "No, Asuka, I don't."

"How can you not? I'm carrying some bastard's child. And the worst part is, I don't even know…" Asuka stopped herself, suddenly realizing what she was about to share. Something she swore she wouldn't let anyone know, lest they think even worse of her.

"You don't know what, Asuka?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"I won't, Asuka. Just tell me," Shinji implored.

"You'd really think me worse than filth if you knew…"

"No, I won't Asuka. I promise."

She let out a soft sigh. There was just something about his voice, something that made her want to believe his words. "I don't know who the father is, Shinji. I'd thought it a dream… a nightmare… But now…" Her voice started to catch as she fought back the urge to break down. "No one is going to want trash like me…"

_"Miss Soryu needs someone, now more than ever. Will you be that someone?" _Those words hung heavy on Shinji's mind. Sure, it was probably just a trick his mind played on him while he was unconscious, but Kaworu had seemed so real. How could he dishonor the memory of someone who had meant so much to him? Especially when it was a request he want to fulfill.

Ignoring her earlier commands, Shinji rolled over. He was too quick, or too confident, for her to bark away this time. In a fluid motion, he wrapped his arms around the red head beside him. "I _will_ be that someone…" Shinji whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's not important right now, Asuka. Get some sleep. For tonight, I will protect you."

Torn between rejecting and accepting, Asuka's exhaustion managed to win out. Even if it was that pervert, she couldn't disagree that, for the first time in a while, she felt safe. A small smile settled upon her lips as her eyes closed. "Idiot…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you have it everyone. The second chapter is done and ready for reading! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. And a special thanks to those of you who have made this story a favorite. As I've mentioned, this is my first fan-fic, so to have such a solid response right out of the gate was a welcome surprise. I'm hoping to keep a fairly steady pace of a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday morning (U.S. EST), though how well that will work is going to depend on how nice of a buffer I manage to build up. So, if I miss a day, please don't panic too much. I already like this story a lot and would rather not let it fall by the wayside. And hey, I'm only about four scenes into the original source material, so I've got plenty to work with.

As I've told some people through private messages, I'm hoping to follow the original plot line pretty closely, although I would really like to make sure that the character personalities aren't as far from their in-anime appearance. So please, if I deviate too far too fast, pull my feet back to the fire. I may not agree, but I'll certainly listen to your opinion! And, on that note, I'll be seeing you on Saturday! Looking forward to trying my hand at the classmates.

JaceSterne


	3. Chapter 3 - Snippet of Power

"I've verified them all myself. There isn't a single member of SEELE still breathing."

Commander Ikari's office was draped in its usual darkness, a scant amount of red light flooding in to illuminate Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, their guest, and the Commander himself. Upon the singular desk within the office was a stack of various photographs, all of them showing the faces of SEELE. Some, such as the members of the Instrumentality Committee, were easy enough for the Commander to recognize. Others posed a bit more of a problem, even if they were well known public figures throughout the post-Second Impact world.

"As you can see, most appear to have been stabbed by some form of high-energy lance. Chairmen Lorenz himself, however, appears to have suffered a complete cybernetic breakdown shortly after the destruction of the seventeenth angel. Even I am not sure how so much high-profile death was kept from the media."

"The eyes can only find what they look at, Agent. I am certain you, more than anyone, should be aware of this." The Commander's voice was smooth and mellow. If there were any concerns nestled deep within his mind, neither his voice nor his demeanor was able to betray it. Fuyutsuki, however, was not as successful.

"With the committee out of the picture, how will we be able to secure our funding? I'm not certain there are many others that will be as easily swayed within the UN to support our discretionary funds."

"That is not a matter to be discussed at this time, Sub-Commander. Rest assured, preparations have been made."

"But how?"

A dismissive hand motion from the Commander was enough to silence Fuyutsuki. "Now then, Agent…" the Commander's voice hung for a moment on the foreign name "Tod, is that all you have for us?" The agent gave a curt nod in agreement. "Very well, you are dismissed."

The crew-cut brunette removed his wire-frame spectacles. "Sir, if I may, on a more personal matter. Are the rumors regarding Asuka true?"

"You gave up any semblance of parental rights towards her some time ago, Agent." Gendo's cold voice never wavered. "Now, I believe you were dismissed."

**Chapter 3**

_Snippets of Power_

_And in those days, the Soul of the World shall be torn asunder. The giants shall once again roam the Earth, as in the days of antiquity. And the Sons of God shall stand against the Daughters of…_

Only translatable elements of Dead Sea Scroll 12QRev18-19

"Then, the lost scrolls were not a mere hoax?" Fuyutsuki asked once their guest was finally out of the office.

"Our entire plan hinged upon the assumption that we had access to prophecy that the old fools were unaware of. Or have you forgotten, Sub-Commander?"

"No sir. It is merely a relief to know we have no wavered as far off course as I had come to fear," Kozo said with an obvious sigh of relief.

"Good, because we have much to do and a very limited time in which to do so. Contact Bethany Base and have them prepare to move Evangelion 05 and the Sixth Child here. Also, activate the Seventh."

"But his Evangelion-"

"Will be here when the time comes."

"Yes sir."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Shinji awoke the next morning to find himself alone once more. Sometime during the early morning hours, Asuka must have slipped back to her own room. And, for some reason, it left Shinji feeling even more empty than usual. He hadn't really expected her to be there. Of course, he also hadn't expected her to come to him in the middle of the night either.

Subconsciously, he began to slowly flex his hand while he thought back to his words last night. For a fleeting moment, he recalled hearing Kaworu's words repeated in his mind. And in a rash moment, he'd made that promise. Even if only for a night, he promised to protect her. And she had seemed… happy?

That had been the most confusing part. The Great Asuka Soryu Langley, the self-proclaimed "Greatest Eva Pilot in the World", who would never ask for or seem to want help, actually seemed to be content to have someone else, even a weakling like himself, promise to protect her.

The sound of a door opening broke his line of thought for a moment. He knew it was Asuka's door given the proximity. He started to get up to ask her about what happened. But the sudden wrenching sound from the bathroom was enough to tell him that she wasn't up for much talking at the moment.

"But maybe…" he said softly to his SDAT player on his nightstand.

A part of him thought that there was a chance things would be different between the two of them. It was worth a chance, wasn't it? Without much more thought, Shinji got out of bed and quickly made his way to their shared bathroom. With a slight shake in his hands, he pulled her crimson locks back from her face.

"Ugh… I'll never get use to this…" she grumbled weakly. "Thank you, Misato."

"You're welcome, Asuka. But it's me. Shinji."

"Wha? SHINJI?!" A hint of red started to seep into Asuka's pale cheeks. She threw a weak elbow into his stomach. "OUT! PERVERT! ECCHI! HENTAI! OUT! GET OUT!" The sudden outburst punctuated by another bout of vomiting.

Winded and doubled over, Shinji made his way out of the bathroom.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" his purple-haired roommate teased.

"Not at all…"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful. In a way, it seemed as though nothing unusual had happened the previous night. Asuka, once she was done having a conversation over the porcelain phone, was back to her slightly abrasive and self-centered personality. Misato took to teasing her two charges whenever she had a chance, though she'd laid off the 'Newlyweds' type jokes somewhat.

After breakfast, they had agreed that it would be best for Shinji to return to school in order to pick up their paperwork. Asuka, on the other hand, was to accompany Misato to NERV for a second opinion from Ritsuko. It wasn't that Misato doubted the original report, as unbelievable as it was, but he had no way of being certain how such a pregnancy would affect Asuka's ability to sync with her Eva.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Shin-man! How ya been? We missed ya yesterday." Toji leaned heavily on his crutch to flag his friend down with his only good arm. Even though he'd been released from the hospital a little over a month ago, it still unnerved Shinji to see one of his closest friends with two prosthetic limbs because of his own inaction. And so, he simply waved back shyly before heading to his seat.

"Yeah, Shinji," started Kensuke. "You've not been all week. What, did the Red Devil's obligatory chocolate send you to the hospital?"

The two stooges started to laugh. Shinji, on the other hand, could feel anger starting to well up inside him. But, instead of the usual habit of his flight instinct kicking in, his urge to fight clicked into place. "Cut it!" he snapped. Both his friends laugh, shocked that the usually quiet Ikari would snap. To their credit, the look on Shinji's face pretty much announced to the whole world that he was just as surprised.

"OK, we're cool," responded Toji, clapping Shinji between his shoulder blades with a well-meaning slap. "Damn, looks like living with the Red Devil has finally started to give out little Shin-man a backbone. Where is she, anyways?"

"NERV," Shinji said quickly. "They're running some extra tests on her. Didn't really want to ask what about." He gave a forced chuckle, before adding, "You can't imagine how touchy she can be about that sort of thing."

Toji just gave his mocking sage nod, like he understood exactly what Shinji hadn't said.

"Which reminds me," he continued, standing up and heading to the front of the room before class started. "Class Rep?"

"Yes Ikari?"

"Would you mind giving Asuka a call after class today? I have a feeling she might need someone to talk to."

"But, couldn't you..."

Shinji just shook his head. "I could, but I think she'd rather speak with someone she considers a true friend."

"OK Shinji. I'll call her." Just then, their teacher walked in and Hikari snapped into full class rep mode. "Rise! Bow! Sit!"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Meanwhile, at NERV, things weren't going quite as smoothly, as a single, feminine voice broke could suddenly be heard in every corner of the Geofront.

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bit of a cliff-hanger for you there. Should keep y'all interested until the next chapter. Which brings me to my first point. Remember how I said I was going to try to update this every Wednesday and Saturday? Yeah, not happening. I'm going to shoot for a goal of "at least" once a week. I'll keep posting as quickly as I comfortably can, but I want to keep myself to a minimum of one post per week before Saturday morning. If I can write more, I can write more. I just want to give everyone an idea of my new plan for posting.

Shinji's spine seems to be growing. Sure, it's not a "Oh, you mean Asuka's pregnant, time to awake The Sleeper!" type growth we saw back in the original story. But, hopefully, it keeps somewhat closer to his anime personality. Also, now you readers should be able to have an idea of why there wasn't an attempt at Third Impact made by SEELE. Kind of hard to order an all-out assault when you're dead, after all. If anything is unclear, hopefully it will be cleared up as time progresses. Feel free to leave a comment about what you're unsure of in the reviews, or just send me a private message. Depending on the comment, I'll either answer it directly, or use it to hammer the point out later on in the story. Until next time!

JaceSterne


	4. Chapter 4 - Whispers and Screams

It was shortly after one o'clock in the afternoon by the time Ritsuko Akagi got around to seeing Misato and her pregnant charge. Most of the morning had been spent running tests and consulting with the Magi computers. Melchoir had immediately insisted that there were too many variables in play with this pregnancy, termination was the simplest solution. Balthasar insisted that the gains outweighed the risks, life was, in fact, the only solution. But Casper…

"I will never understand that woman."

Everything hung in a state of limbo as Casper weighed the options, hemming and hawing as seconds turned into hours. Ritsuko became convinced that her mother was, once again, doing whatever she could from beyond the grave just to spite her. And so, taking a swig of her coffee, she started down the hallway back to the hospital wing. If Casper wouldn't make a decision, then she would do it for them.

**Chapter 4**

_Whispers and Screams_

"OH HELL NO!"

Asuka and Risuko both tried hastily to blink away the shock that crossed their face as Misato rushed in between them. Misato's quickness to blame her and Shinji's untrustworthy and reckless behavior. Her silent, near brooding nature on the car ride to the Geofront this morning. Her inability to really start up any form of a conversation about… it. Everything had managed to convince Asuka that her guardian would have been insisting on an abortion. And yet, here she was, actively trying to stop her long-time friend from doing just that.

"Katsuragi, this is the only option," Dr. Akagi began. "It will be painless and quick. I would have presumed, given your… history, you would be more understanding."

Misato fumed, though a single tear started to roll down her cheek. "My 'history' is not a matter for discussion in front of the Children!"

"Then stand aside Major, and let me do my job."

The lavender-haired woman didn't budge. "I'm doing mine, right here. Protecting the Children from the likes of you!"

"It's not your decision to make."

"Nor is it yours, Doctor," came the nearly forgotten target of the conversation. As the shock of Misato coming to her defense was quickly wearing off. In its place, a spark of her old defiance began to show through. But, she was shut down before she even got to speak her mind.

"And neither is it yours, Pilot. And, as I am certain that the Magi will confirm my decision-"

"So, you have yet to consult the Magi?" a voice asked from the hallway.

"S-Sub-Commander, when did you get here?" stammered out a startled Ritsuko.

"I was nearby handling some private matters when I heard our dear Major's scream. However, you did not answer my question."

Looking very much like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar, the good doctor started to sulk. "The decision was inconclusive. But, I know the Commander would agree with my assessment in the event the deadlock remains."

"Then you didn't notify the Commander about your decision either?!" Misato nearly shrieked in rage. "Akagi, you've gone too far!"

"I am afraid I must agree with the Major," agree Fuyutsuki. "Major Katsuragi, please take Ms. Soryu home. I am certain she and her unborn child have had more than enough excitement for one day. Doctor Akagi, please come with me. We are going to see the Commander."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

MAGI-01 TERMINAL CODE

SYSTEM: CASPER

DECISION MATRIX RESOLVED

DECISION: NO TERMINATION

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"I'm home" Asuka weakly called out as she and her guardian crossed the threshold into their apartment. In an instant, the glorious scent of a late lunch started permeating their nostrils. Misato had to do a double take of her watch.

14:51

"Shin-chan?" she called out as she rounded the corner to find her male charge hard at work on some food.

To Asuka, though she'd never admit it, it smelt like the best meal ever cooked by mortal hands. Although, that was likely due to the stress of the past few hours, she tried to convince herself. But, something else had her attention at the moment. School wasn't over for almost another two hours. "Baka! What are you doing home so early?"

Shinji just shrugged, his eyes never leaving the pot on the stove. "I'm not sure. I was just pulled from class and told I was to go straight home. No other explanation."

Asuka's gaze drifted to Misato as her guardian's cell phone started to ring. "I have nothing to do with this, Asuka." Misato picked up the phone and headed into the living room. "Major Katsuagi here. … Good afternoon, sir. … Yes sir…" Her voice trailed out.

"How did the appointment go, Asuka?"

"I… don't want to talk about it," the redhead responded. Shinji chose to hazard a glance at her while she spoke. Something about her tone, something about the way her shoulders were slumped forward… A part of Shinji wanted to leave the pot in that moment and go to her. But, that would likely get him yelled at or punched. And then, he'd run the risk of burning the lo mein he had been making, which would delay Asuka's meal, which would earn more yelling and punching. So, he did the only other thing he could think to do.

"Umm… Asuka… I want… I mean… I'm sorry, but…"

"Spit it out already, Third."

"Well, it's just that. I told Hikari to give you a call after class."

"WHAT?!" For a moment, she looked like Mount Fuji incarnate. "YOU TOLD HER?! What, did you tell the STOOGES too?!"

"Asuka, please relax. I promise, I didn't say anything. Just that you might need a friend right now."

And relax she did, even if only for a bit as Misato walked back into the room.

"It seems the three of us have a meeting in the morning. Shinji, Asuka, I'm afraid you'll be missing another day of classes."

"A meeting? With whom?" inquired Shinji.

Misato let out a sigh, having an idea for the reaction that was about to come. "Your father. On the topic of transferring Asuka back to NERV-Berlin."

"WHAT?!" both charges called out in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, I really feel the need to apologize to my readers for this chapter. We've got ourselves a short chapter after a long wait. This is almost like those days when you're looking forward to a new episode after the midwinter break, only to be stuck with a recap episode. I know I can't stand that, so I imagine you can't either. The simple truth is, I've been rolling this chapter in my head a few times and just couldn't get it to be the way I wanted.

I'm already at work on the next chapter. Hopefully it will be out a bit quicker and be a bit more filling. Until then!

JaceSterne


End file.
